Childhood Brand New Friend
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: Rewrite of "Childhood Memories". Vert and Max meet a young boy named Eli Shane. Eli was very lonely and doesn't a lot of friends. But when he meets Vert and Max, he befriends with them. His relationship with Vert and Max becomes brotherly relationship. Special crossover event for Slugterra.
1. New Kid in Town

**Hello, everyone! Okay, this is my first crossover with Slugterra. I hope you'll enjoy this. :)**

* * *

 **New Kid in Town**

In Handler Corner's, Arizona. A young boy with a blonde hair, around 8 years old along with another young boy with dark brown hair who looked younger around 3 years old. They're names were Vert Wheeler and Maxwell McGrath. Both childhood friends have knew each other when they first met in the past few months. Vert and Max were very close and act like they were brothers.

"Ha! You can't catch me, Max!" Vert shouted as he run fast, "Oh, yes, I am gonna get you!" Max shouted as he run faster to catch Vert. They were playing tag as they have fun together. As they play along when they heard an unfamiliar voice called out, "Um… can I play too…?" A voice of a young boy asked.

Vert and Max turn towards the voice that belong to a young boy with grayish-blue hair and very unique pair of eyes; the right eye is dark blue while the left eye is light blue. The young boy wears an orange shirt, gray short pants, and light orange shoes. Vert and Max pulled out an odd faces, they never seen that boy before. "Uh… who are you? I never see you before," Vert said, "Um… I'm new here. My parents and I moved here just now." The young boy said, "Really? I see now. By the way, what is your name?" Max asked kindly.

"I'm… Eli Shane," the young boy named, Eli Shane introduced. "Eli Shane? Huh, a good name for you. I'm Vert Wheeler and this here is my friend, Maxwell McGrath." Vert introduced himself and his childhood friend to Eli, "Hi, there!" Max greeted to Eli before he walk over him and took his left hand which surprise Eli, "It is great to meet you, Eli!"

"Uh… yeah, nice to meet you too, Maxwell." Eli greeted back in a shy tone, "Call me Max for short. You wanna play with us, right?" Max asked and Eli nodded in replied, "Cool! Vert, can he play with us?" He asked him and Vert nodded, "Of course. You're welcome to play with us Eli," Vert said with a smile, "Thank you for letting me play with you… I never made friends before in my whole life…" Said Eli as he smiled in happy.

"By the way… how old are you?" Max asked, "I'm 2 years old." Eli answered, "Really? I'm 3 years and Vert is 8 years old. It looks like we're older than you, Eli." That made Eli giggled, "Wow, you guys are really older than me."

"Yeah. I'm kind five years older than Max while you… you're six years younger than me," Vert said, "Yeah, I guess that." Eli said, "C'mon Vert!" Max whined, "Let's play another new game for welcoming to Eli Shane!"

"Okay, take it easy. Just let me think of a new game," Vert said as he started to think in his mind then it pop out, "How about we play… I Spy?" Max nodding in excitement as the two childhood friends started to play a game with their new found-friend, Eli Shane.

* * *

 **Okay! So how do you think? I hope you enjoy this. :)**


	2. Father Figure and a Slug Friend

**Hello, new chapter is on. I hope you guys gonna love this. :D**

* * *

 **Father Figure and a Slug Friend**

As Vert and Max play I Spy along with their new friend; Eli Shane, "Okay… I spy something big and green that holds a bunch of boxes." Vert said and Max, and Eli looked around to try to guess. Eli spotted a big truck in color green and a man putting boxes inside the truck, "That truck, right?" He pointed at the truck and Vert smiled, "Good job. Now it's your turn," Eli looked around until he spotted something, "I spy… a small building with color white on the wall," he said and his two new friends looked around to find what Eli have spy on. Max then spotted a small store that has color white on the wall, "It's that store, right?"

"Yes. That's correct," Eli said with a smile, "Now it's your turn," Max nodded as he looked around. He suddenly spotted on someone, "Oh, I spy a man that looks like… Eli!" Vert and Eli were confused by his spy, "Uh, 'a man that looks like Eli'? Max, what're you talking about," Vert asked when a man voice called out to the 3 childhood friends, "Eli! There you are," they looked towards the voice and sees a man that he is much more like Eli. He has grayish-blue hair, blue eyes, white t-shirt with an orange star on the left side, dark blue jeans, and pair of black shoes. And on his shoulder was a small looking orang slug, "Daddy!"

Eli run up the man as he hugs his legs, "Hey kiddo. I see you have new friends," the man said as he looked at Vert and Max, "Uh-huh. The blonde hair is Vert and the dark brown hair is Max," said Eli, "Haha. I see now," the man said as he ruffled Eli's hair, "Um, Eli? Who's this man," Vert asked, "I'm Will Shane and Eli's father," Will said as he answered for his son, "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Shane," Max said politely, "And… what's that small thing on your shoulder? It looked like some sort of a… slug." He pointed at the small orange slug, "Oh, this? This is an Infurnus and his name is Burpy," Will said as Burpy, the small orange slug chirped and waved at Vert and Max as he greet them.

"Wow, cool. I never seen that slug before," Vert said, Burpy jumped off Will's shoulder and landed on Vert's right shoulder and chirped, "Awww… he's so cute," Max said, "Where did you get him, Mr. Shane?"

"Well… you two never heard something beneath our feet?" Will asked them fatherly and the two childhood friends shook their heads, "Well… beneath our feet is called… Slugterra," Will said, "Slugterra? Is that another place or something?" Vert asked, "Slugterra is an underground place. That fills with different slugs," said Will, "Really? Sounds so cool," Max said, "So… Burpy lived in Slugterra?" Vert asked to Will, "Well, yes. Burpy and I were good buddies, long year ago," Will said, "Wow… I really want to go to Slugterra!" Max said in an excited tone, "Haha, yes. But you two are too young to get to Slugterra. Only someone or somebody will go down, once you're older enough," said Will, "Awww…" Max said in disappointed.

Burpy jumped off Vert's shoulder and landed on Max's left shoulder, he licked him on his cheek, "Haha… hey that tickles, Burpy." Max said with a smile, "Guess Burpy starts to like you both," Will chuckled, "Yeah. He's very kind and cute slug," said Vert, "Yes. And he's very hot-tempered," Will added, "Just like Vert," Max said.

"Vert, you're hot-tempered?" Eli asked, "Yeah, I get really mad if something happen my childhood friends," said Vert, "Haha. I know how you feel, Vert." Will said with a smile, "Mr. Shane, you're almost like… a father." Max said, "Really? Guess that remind you two about your fathers," said Will before he notice the sad expression from Vert and Max, "What's the matter?"

"We… don't have fathers," Vert said in a sad tone, "We don't really know about them… But my mom and Vert's daycare told us that we shared hair, eyes, and bodies from our fathers," Max said, "Yeah. My daycare told me about my deceased mother, she shared her hair and eyes with me while my father… I'm much version of him," Vert said, "And me… I am much like my deceased father," Max added.

"I see. But what happen to your fathers?" Will asked, "My father went missing and never come back 8 years ago after my mom's death, and I became an orphan," Vert said with a sad expression. Will place his hand on Vert's shoulder, "I am so sorry about your father's disappearance and your mother's death."

"That's okay… I'm sure my father come back… soon enough and my mom… I don't know if she's watching over me in the heavens," Vert said, "I understand," said Will, "About you, Max? Can you tell us about your… deceased father?" Eli asked, "My father died before I was born. I want to know what happen to him… but my mom doesn't want me to know about my father's death," Max said, " I see now. And I am so sorry about your father's death," Will said.

"It's alright. It's for the best now." Max said and Will was thinking something, "I don't mind… Is it okay that I'll be your… father role?" He said, "Huh, father role?" Both childhood said confused, "Yes, I'll act like a father to you both. And you act like my sons and act like Eli's older brothers. Is it okay with you?" Will asked with a smile, "Yeah… are you sure about this? We really don't know much about you," Vert said feeling unsure, "You can trust my dad. Besides he's smart and wise father," Eli said with a smile, "Just like my mom told me about deceased father, he was smart and wise," Max said, "Yeah… but I don't really know much about my dad. But my daycare did told me that he was good engineer about cars," said Vert and Will chuckled, "Haha, well, I am good engineer too, like your dad, Vert."

"Okay. We'll act as your sons and Eli's older brothers," Vert said and Eli starts to jump in up and down in happy, "Wow…! This gonna be so cool and awesome!" He said, very excited and hugs his two childhood friends or older brothers. Will and Burpy smile at them as the three childhood friends bonds brotherly.

* * *

 **Okay, done. I hope you like the role act. :D**


	3. Brother Role Act & Slugterra Story

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for this because I re-post this chapter. And I've change this chapter and I hope this is okay. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Brother Role Act & Slugterra Story**

Vert, Max, and Eli were playing in front of the garage. They giggle as they have fun each other, "Ha! Can't catch me, Max!" Vert said as he run fast, "Oh yes, I can!" Max said as he run faster, "Hey guys! Slow down!" Eli shouted to them, telling his friends/brother to slow down.

Suddenly Eli trip and fall. He then starts crying this stop Vert and Max from their running and look to see Eli crying, "Eli!" The two childhood friends run over to their brother, "Are you okay?" Max asked, "My knee's hurts," whimper Eli, "Here let me see." Vert said as he look closely Eli's knee. He sees some blood on Eli's knee, "Oh, now that's got to hurt. Max could you watch over him? I'm gonna get the first aid kit to treat Eli's wound," Vert said and Max nodded. As Vert left Max and Eli alone, "You okay, Eli?" Max asked, "I'm fine… just a bit hurt…" Eli muttered.

"I was like that before Vert and I met you, Eli." Max said, "Really?" Eli said, "Yeah. I was like that before. Vert treat my wound and he's almost like a doctor," said Max with a smile then Vert came back with the first aid it.

As Vert treat Eli's injured knee. Burpy was hopping toward them and sat on Eli's shoulder, "Oh, hi Burpy," greeted Eli and Burpy looked at his injured knee that has wrapped in band aid. The Infurnus look at Eli with worry expression, "It's okay, Burpy. It's just a small injured and I'm fine." Eli said and Burpy smiled before he jump and landed on Vert's shoulder and chirps, "Haha. I can tell that you're saying 'thank you', right?" Vert asked and the Infurnus nodded.

"Vert, Max, and Eli! Snacks are ready," Max's mother, Molly called out. "Yay! Snacks! Snacks!" Max chirped in excited as he race towards the garage follow by Vert, who's carrying Eli on his back. As three childhood friends or brothers enter the garage. Will saw Vert carrying Eli on his back, "Whoa, what happen?" He asked, "Eli's knee got injured so I treat his wounded knee and now he felt better," Vert explained, "I see. Looks like you're gonna be a doctor then?" Will asked, "What? No. I wanna grow up a race car driver," Vert said, "Oh, okay. So you like to race, huh?"

Vert nodded, "Yeah. I love racing." He put Eli down and went over the table, grabbing two sandwiches. Vert give the other sandwich to his brother, Eli. "Thank you, bro." Eli thank him as he starts eating his sandwich.

As night arrived. Vert and Max were in one room since they were close and sleep together. Eli is with them because he wanted to stay close to his friends, "Get some rest, sons." Will said as he was about to leave, "Wait dad." Vert called out his father figure, "Yes?"

"Can you tell us a story about Slugterra?" Max asked, "Why yes." Will said with a smile, "Can you tell us about what Slugterra look like?" Max question, "Well, that simple. Slugterra is a beautiful place also bunch of slugs, like I told you both," Will said, "So Slugterra is beautiful? I really wanna go to that place," Max said, "Yeah, me too. But we're too young to get down there." Vert said, "I know…" Max said disappointed, "Don't look so sad Max. Once you're older enough you can go down to Slugterra along with Vert and Eli." Will said with a smile and Max smiled back.

Then, Will looked down to his watch, "Oh, it's getting late. You boys get some rest," he said as his three sons snuggles against their pillows as they fall asleep. Will quietly exit the room and starts to think in his mind, "Hmmm… what should I do now?" He muttered himself and Burpy, who's in Will's shoulder, chirps as he was telling something, "What is it?" Burpy chirps few times and Will nodded in understood, "I see. Guess I'll bring some slugs for Vert and Max as a gift." Burpy smiled at his partner and Will went to Slugterra to get some gifts for Vert and Max.


	4. Gift of Friendly Slugs

**Gift of Friendly Slugs**

On the next day, Will went somewhere he'll be back by within hour or 2. "I wonder where he went to," Max asked, "I dunno. Maybe we should wait until he comes back," said Vert, "Okay," his childhood friend agreed.

"Hey bros!" Eli called out to his brothers, "Eli, what's up?" Vert asked, "C'mon. Let's play a game," he said with a grin, "Okay. What should we play?" Max asked, "I wanna play tag!" Eli said, "Okay. So you're it!" Vert said as he and Max run off, "Hey! No fair!" Eli whines and chase after them.

2 hours later, Vert and his brothers were resting for a while after their tag. "I wonder if dad is coming," Eli said, "I'm not sure. Max's mom said that he'll be back by 2 hours." Vert said, "But it's already 2 hours and why isn't he coming back yet?" Max said until he felt something on his right shoulder. He looks to his shoulder to find two different slugs; the other slug has blue, turquoise, and white and the other slug has silvery metal and its body is very smaller than the other slug.

"Hey. Who are you little guys?" Max asked them and the two slugs replied with a chirps, "Whoa, is that an AquaBeek and a Slicksilver?" Eli said when he saw the two slugs known as the AquaBeek and Slicksilver were on Max's right shoulder.

"Of course they are." A voice said, Vert and his two childhood friends look toward the source of the voice which belong to Will, "Dad! You're back!" Eli run up his father and hugs him, "Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized, "But at least a bought a gift for Vert and Max."

"You mean these slugs?" Max pointed the AquaBeek and Slicksilver, "Yes. I bought them as a gift." Will said, "Are you forgetting someone?" Vert asked, "Oops. Almost forgot about your gift too. Okay you two you can come out and say hi to your new owner," Will called as two slugs hop on his shoulders. On Will's right shoulder is a blue slug with antennae shaped like lightning bolts. On the left shoulder is an aqua green slug with one eye.

"Whoa, what are they?" Vert asked as he stares at the two slugs, "This blue slug is a Tazerling and the aqua green slug is a Boon Doc, the healer slug that can cure any injuries," said Will as the Tazerling and Boon Doc hop off Will's shoulders and landed on Vert's shoulders and chirps in delight. "Wow, they look amazing." Vert said as he smiled at his new slugs and they smiled back.

"That's so cool! Dad, you went to Slugterra to get some slugs for them?" Eli asked, "Yes. I know they both looked lonely so… maybe the slugs could help them and cheer them up," Will said, "Thanks dad. I begin to liking these cute two slugs," Max said, hugging his new friend slugs, "Of course. But you must name them before they befriend to you," Will said, "Like how you gave Burpy's name?" Vert asked and Will nodded.

Max looked at his AquaBeek and Slicksilver as he thinks about names, "I got two names for them. I'll name my AquaBeek, Droplet and name my Slicksilver, Silver." The AquaBeek and Slicksilver chirps as they liking their new names.

"Good one, Max. What about you, Vert?" Will asked, "I named my Tazerling, Bolt and my Boon Doc, Aid." Vert's two slugs smiled as they liking their new names. "That's good name for them. Now we can play with them whatever we want," Eli said with a grin. "But make sure you take care of them, okay?" Will said as Vert and Max nodded promising to take care their new friend slugs.

* * *

 **How do you like Vert and Max's new friend slugs? I'll put some arsenal about their slugs.**

 **Vert's Arsenal  
Bolt-common male Tazerling  
Aid-extremely rare male Boon Doc**

 **Max's Arsenal  
Droplet-uncommon female AquaBeek  
Silver-common female Slicksilver**


	5. Guidebook about Slugterra, Slugs, & All

**Guidebook about Slugterra, Slugs, & All**

After Will gave slugs to Vert and Max as their new owners. Droplet, the AquaBeek and Sliver, the Slicksilver hops away from Max as their little owner chase them as tag, Vert on the other hand was playing hid-and-seek with his Tazerling and Boon Doc, Bolt and Aid. By hours late, the sun is setting. "It's getting late and the sun is almost gone. And dinner is ready," Molly called out to Vert, Max, and Eli as the three childhood friends and brothers run inside the garage followed by their behind. As the nightfall. Vert, Max, and Eli were eating dinner while their slugs were eating slug food. As they're done their dinner, they went to their room since Vert's room was big enough for the three of them.

Just before they sleep, Will came in their room with two books in his hands, "Hey. I have something for you Vert and Max," he said, "What is it?" Vert asked and Will give the two books to Vert and Max. Then Max notice the title of the book's cover that reads; "Guidebook about Slugterra, Slugs, & All". "What's these books for?" He asked, "The books will help you to learn more about Slugterra and slugs." Will explained then Vert open the first page of the book.

The first page is a picture of Slugterra with full of colorful plants and others too, "Whoa, is this Slugterra?" Vert asked as he stares the picture, "Yes." Will said with a smile, "Wow, that place looks so pretty," Max said in awe. Vert turn the next and a picture of a Tazerling, "Hey. This is picture is Bolt," Vert said as Bolt hop on his owner's shoulder to have a look the picture, "Yes. There are many Tazerling slugs just like Bolt," Will said, "Uh, it says the Tazerling slugs have the power of electricity," Vert readied, "And they can transform into their velocity morph."

"I wonder why slugs transform," Max question, "I really dunno." Vert said, shrugged his shoulder. "That's simple. If you have a blasters and slung them your slugs, they'll transform after you fired them," Will said, "Blasters?" Both Vert and Max question, "Blasters are part of the Slugslinger's basic gear needed for slinging slugs. Blasters are used to shoot Slugs with enough force for them to reach velocity and transform. Blasters can be customized with accessories to enhance the blaster's or the slinger's performance, although most slingers stick with the basic components of their chosen model and let the Slugs do the work. Blasters can be temporarily disabled, permanently damaged or destroyed by slug attacks, misfire or improper blaster modifications. Even without a blaster, it is still possible for the slug to reach velocity using historical methods such as catapults or slingshots." Will explained, "Oh okay. Now I get it," Max said, nodding his head.

Then Vert turn the next page. A picture of slug that has color of red and tan, with blue antennas and brown eyes, "What this slug," Vert asked, "That's a Rammstone," Will said, "What's this Rammstone," Max asked, "Rammstone are a common slugs. And they're very useful," he said, "This slug looks so cool. I really want one," Vert said, "And me too," Max added and that made Will chuckled, "You will but you be older before you went down Slugterra," he said.

Eli then look at the clock and it is 11 p.m. now, "Guys, I think was should sleep now. It's getting very late," he said, "Oh, you're right." Vert said, "We'll read this tomorrow and learn more about Slugterra and slugs," Max said. Will goodnight his three sons and the three childhood friends and brothers were already drift into their sleep and dream about going down to Slugterra.


	6. Steep Slope Accident

**Steep Slope Accident**

The three childhood friends and brothers were running along the edge of a steep slope. Eli was in the lead, "Vert! Max! Come on!" Eli shouted as he run fast, "Eli slow down!" Max shouted back, "Guys! Wait for me!" Vert yelled from the back as Max and Eli run ahead, "Hey, wait up!"

"You're so slow, Vert. C'mon go faster!" Eli shouted, "I could! But-!" Just then Vert lost his footing, tripped, and tumbled down the slope screaming. This caused Max and Eli to slow down. "Vert?" Max and Eli looked back seeing no sign of their friend and brother. They both spotted some foot marks that led too close to the slope.

Max and Eli slowly looked down the slope, "Ve…rt…?" They carefully made their way down the slope and reached the bottom. Sure enough, Vert was sprawled on the dirt ground completely knocked out.

"Vert…" Max gently shook Vert's shoulder. No response, "Vert." Max shook him even harder but still no response, "Vert…" Max and Eli's voices was now filled with concern and grief, "We're sorry… we're so sorry…"

Sometime later since the accident. The memory was vague but it still bored in their minds. Even now it sent chills down their spine thinking about it. Heading back to reality, Max and Eli took notice of their situation once more. They were seated near the edge of the steep slope in the middle of the desert of Arizona, Handler's Corner. It was a spot that Vert slip down the slope.

"You know you two should stop thinking about what happen," A voice said from behind. Max and Eli looked up and saw Vert leaning over them. He couldn't run very fast though since he broke his left leg during the accident. Every movement he made a painful reminder of that awful event.

"C'mon. I understand you two felt so concern and grief when I fell down the slope," said Vert, "Yeah…" Eli replied while Max nodded his head in replied, "How's your leg? Does it still hurt?" Max asked, "A little," Vert admitted, "But I'm fine. Don't worry, it doesn't bother me that much."

"That's good," Eli replied. Deep down inside, Max and Eli still couldn't shake off the guilt. Every time Max or Eli asked Vert how his leg was, their reply was always the same. And the reply they got just now no different than the others.

"Guys?" Vert asked, "Yes, Vert?" Max asked, "I think we should go now. It's getting pretty late now. Dad will be expecting us soon. And Max's mother, Molly needed to change my bandages and Aid will heal my leg," Vert said, "Okay, let's go." Max and Eli stood up and the three childhood friends and brothers walked home.


	7. Old Map & Treasure Part 1

**Old Map & Treasure Part 1**

Few days later. Max and Eli were doing nothing to play, they just think about what happen to Vert since he fell down the slope and his left leg was broken. They felt so concern and grief they been like this in few days ago.

"Are you two okay?" A voice asked from behind, Max and Eli turn to see Vert. "Yeah, we're fine…" Max said grief and Vert sigh, he limped over his childhood friends and brothers, "C'mon you two… I understand you felt so concern and grief about my left leg," said Vert, trying to cheer them up, "Yes, but we're just worry about you," Eli said, "I know that… but cheer up," Vert said as Bolt and Aid hopped on his shoulders and chirps in grief, "Don't worry you two. I'll be completely fine," Vert said to his slugs. "C'mon. Let's eat some lunch," said Vert.

As the three childhood friends and brothers went to the garage to have lunch. Molly was already prepare their lunch, "I've just made your favorite foods you three," she said with a smile. As Vert, Max, and Eli chow down their favorite foods; sandwiches with cheeses. Their slugs along with Burpy were chowing down Slug Food.

While they eat their lunch, Aid, the Boon Doc have already finished his lunch and hops away. Then something caught Aid's one eye. He looked at the shelves' top and sees an old paper. Curious, Aid hops toward the old paper and carefully hop the shelf and hop to another shelf one by one.

And once Aid is at the top of the shelves he look closely the old paper before he took it with him and let his owner, Vert to see it.

After the three childhood friends and brothers finished their lunch along with their slugs. "Okay. Thanks for the lunch Molly," Vert thank her as Aid hopped on Vert's right shoulder and chirps to grab the attention to his owner, "Hmm? What is Aid," he asked his Boon Doc as Aid gave the old paper, that he found it from shelves' top, to Vert.

"What's this?" Vert took the old paper from Aid and gently unfold the paper. On the old paper has weird languages and a red x, "Vert, what is that?" Max asked as he look at the old paper, "I dunno. It looks like a pirate map," Vert said as he examine the old paper or an old map, "Wow… so it's a real pirate map?" Eli asked in awe.

"I'm not too sure. It might be fake," Vert said, "Aww, Vert! That's rude," Max whined, "What if this old map will take us to the real treasure that pirates buried it?" Eli suggested, "Maybe or maybe not." Vert said, "Come on. Maybe we can find it," Max said, "All by ourselves? No way. According to this map it'll lead us to the canyon of Salt Flats. It's too dangerous," Vert said.

"Please Vert?" Eli begged and before Vert say something when Eli's father came in, "What's going on," he asked as he walk towards his three sons, "My Boon Doc, Aid found this old map that can lead us to the treasure. Max and Eli thought it would be real," explained Vert.

Will ask Vert to hand over the old map to examine it which Vert did. Will looked closely the old map then he chuckle, "Well, you boys are lucky." That made the three childhood friends and brothers confused along with their slugs. "This map will definitely take you boys to the treasure," said Will, "See? I told you," Max said to Vert and he just rolled his eyes.

"Really dad? This map can take us to the treasure?" Eli asked eagerly, "Of course." Will said with a grin, "All we need to do is follow the map's instruction. Then we'll find the treasure."

"So when do we start to search for the treasure dad?" Max asked, "Maybe tomorrow since the sun is going down soon," Will said. As the three childhood friends and brothers went to their bedroom to rest before starting the big search of the treasure tomorrow.


	8. Old Map & Treasure Part 2

**Old Map & Treasure Part 2**

As the day come, Will and his three sons are now begin to find the treasure. "Oh, this is gonna be so cool," Max said excited, "Take it easy, Max." Will said and looked at the old treasure map. "Okay! First we have to follow the map's instruction," he said as he reads the map. And few moments later, "Okay… the treasure should be over there."

Will pointed at the canyons just few feet away from him and his sons. "The treasure is in the canyons?" Eli asked, "Yes, the map said so. So let's go," said Will as he and his sons head toward the canyons. As they walk down the dirt path of the canyons, "Where's the treasure dad?" Max asked, "Hmmm, it should be around here…" Will muttered, Bolt looked at the map and few moments before he hopped off from Vert's shoulder and hop away, "Hey, Bolt! Where are you going," Vert called out his Tazerling but he didn't listen to his owner as he continue hopping away.

"I think we should follow him," Will said, "I think Bolt will take us to the treasure!" Eli said in excited tone. As Bolt continue to hop away with Will and his sons following him from behind. Then Bolt went to the corner of the canyon, "You think he found the treasure?" Max question and before anyone replied, Bolt hop back to them and chirps. "What is it, Bolt?" Vert asked his Tazerling as Bolt pointed the way with his small arms, "I think Bolt found something." Will said, "Then let's go and see!" Max said in excited tone.

As they followed Bolt which he leads a dead end, "Oh, it's a dead end. Guess Bolt choose the wrong way," Eli said but Bolt chirps again as if he is trying to tell them something. "Hmmm, I thing Bolt found the spot," said Will which made his three sons to looked at him with confused expression. Max then asked him, "What do you mean, dad?"

Will walked over and places his hand on the dirt ground, "I think the treasure is right here."

"Really?! Let's dig it out!" Eli said, very excited.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Eli. There's one problem: how do we dig it out? We don't have any shovel to dig," Vert said, "We don't need a shovel. I will use this little guy," Will held out another slug. "Whoa, dad. Is that a… Diggrix?" Max asked in awe, "That's right. This little guy will dig out the treasure," Will said and pulled out a blaster and loaded the Diggrix slug.

Then he shoot his Diggrix and it transform. The Diggrix slug dig through the ground and after it finished its digging. Then it hopped out from the hole that he made, "Did found it buddy?" Will asked it. The Diggrix slug nodded its head in replied it then pointed toward the hole. Will extended his hand towards the hole and his hand felt a wood against his palm.

Will pulled out a small old box of treasure chest from the hole, "Oh, wow! It's a treasure! We finally found it!" Eli exclaimed in joyful. Later as the old treasure chest is being brought by Will and his sons toward the garage. "C'mon, let's open it," Max whine in excitement tone, "Take it easy, Max. The treasure chest can't open because it have a lock pad." Vert said, pointed at the lock pad.

"Awww…" Max whines, disappointed. "No worries. I'll try to unlock," Will said which make Max to brighten up. A long day later as the night has come. Vert, Max, and Eli were in their room chatting about the treasure chest they found. Then Burpy entered the room and chirps, "Burpy? What is it," Eli asked the Infurnus slug. He chirps as if he was trying to tell him and his brothers.

"I think Burpy is telling us that dad finally open the treasure chest," Vert said, "Really?! Then let's go!" Max rushes out of the room followed by Eli and Vert. Once they got there, they saw Will finally opened the chest. His sons run over to him, "Did you open the chest dad," Eli asked which made Will chuckled at his son's excitement expression.

Will grabbed the chest and open the lid to see old stuffs, "Wow… it's so cool," Max said in amazement, "I'm with you, bro." Eli said with a wide grin, "Hey look at that," Vert pointed three colors of amulets: crimson, cyan, and amber. "Wow, they look so cool and pretty," Eli grabbed the amber amulet. Max takes the cyan amulet and Vert grabbed the crimson amulet, "Oohh… it's so pretty," Max muttered in awe tone as he stares his cyan amulet, "Yeah. This one looks so bright and colorful," Vert said, staring at his crimson amulet.

"You three can keep those amulets as charms. So you will always remember each other and never forget each other," said Will, the three childhood friends and brothers wear on their amulets and they'll take good care of them.


	9. 13 years later

**13 years later**

Down below of the Surface where the world of Slugterra where all slugs are. A Shane Hideout, the house of Eli Shane and his gang were. Eli, now 15 years old, was in room and was lying on his bed with a sad expression. All of his slugs were worried about him. Eli sigh and looked at his amber amulet that was found from an old treasure chest. His only precious treasure.

13 years ago, Eli had moved to his new home leaving his childhood friends and brothers behind. Eli wanted to stay with them a little longer but they told him it's okay because they have amulets as charms, memories, and promise each other that will see each other again someday.

"Vert… Max… I missed you both," Eli whispered and his slugs hopped over to him. They chirp which grab the attention of Eli, "Hey guys. Sorry I made you worried. I was just think in my mind." He said to his slugs. Burpy hopped on Eli's shoulder and few chirps to him, "Thanks buddy. I know you're trying to cheer me up. I wonder if Vert and Max will come down here… and wonder where our dad is," Eli said, it's true that Eli's father went missing and never been found.

Burpy has an idea. He hops away and head towards Eli's orang backpack. He went in then within seconds he exit out now holding an envelope in his tiny hands. Burpy hopped over to Eli and give the envelope to him, "What's this?" Eli open the envelope and took out a paper. He then starts to read and his slugs listen.

 _"Hi, Eli. I wrote down this letter and give it to Burpy so you will read this letter. If you're reading this, there's something we need say: You're a great younger brother, Eli. Also we're sure that one day, you'll be going down to Slugterra once you're older enough. Max and I really like to go down too, to be with you. But we have no idea how. But I'm pretty sure our slugs can help us out of how to get down to Slugterra. Also remember our precious treasures: the amulets. So you will not forget us. Your older brothers-Vert Wheeler and Maxwell McGrath."_

After Eli finished reading, he let out some tears and freely rolled down from his cheeks. His slugs comfort him, "I really miss you bros…" Burpy chirps and pointed the end of the letter, "There's more?" Eli looked at the end of the letter and read it.

 _"P.S. We know you're crying when you read this letter. But just feel happy and smile. That way, you always remember us whenever you're happy and smile."_

That made Eli smiled, "Thank you, Vert and Max." Eli muttered before someone knock on his door, "Who is it," he called out, "Eli? Dinner's ready," the voice of Trixie said from the outside of Eli's room, "I'll be right there," Eli replied, he place the envelope and the letter on his desk. Before Eli exit his room, Burpy chirp out loud to grab his attention, "Huh? What is Burpy?" The Infurnus slug pointed the envelope. Eli picked up the envelope and look inside, "What's this?" He took out a picture from the envelope.

Eli was surprise to see himself as a child along with his childhood friends and brothers, including Will and their slugs. Eli smiled and place the picture in the frame then he exit out his room. Banger, Eli's Armashelt, looked at the picture frame, _"Who are those two kids?"_

 _"That's Eli's childhood friends and brothers,"_ Burpy explained, _"Okay. But who are the slugs?"_ Doc pointed at the Tazerling, Boon Doc, AquaBeek, and Slicksilver. _"The Tazerling is Bolt, Boon Doc is Aid, AquaBeek is Droplet, and Slicksilver is Sliver. They're Vert and Max's slug arsenals."_ Burpy said, _"Wow. They sure have cool names,"_ Chiller, Eli's Frostcrawler, said, _"Yep. I wonder how are they doing up there,"_ Burpy said, thinking about his old friends doing okay up in the surface.

* * *

 **Okay. All done, I decided to end this story and I need some break now. Also I'll be working on my homework and the upcoming Christmas Party from my school. So please feel free reading my other stories. See you guys later. ;)**


End file.
